The Other Hale
by Psycho-Barbie16
Summary: Derek Hale has a little sister. A sister that know one knows about, and that is the way she wants to keep it. But what happens when Derek has to come back to Beacon Hills after finding out that is other sister Laura is there. What happens when Dahlias best friend gets bitten by the Alpha? What happens when her best friends find out who she really is?
1. Wolf Moon- Part 1

Dahlia Ahle is your typical badass sixteen year old. Well as typical as a teenage werewolf/shewolf can get. Dahlia has lived in California her entire life and has recently moved to Beacon Hills. Recently as in three years ago. But as of lately she has been noticing something of about this quiet little town.

Dahlia is your average girl next door but still, not quite. The thing that really catches everyone's attention about Dahlia is her outward appearance, she's tall with striking green eyes, and the thing that really stands about her is the shaven half of her head. But the thing about her that more people should notice is the broken girl on the inside.

But one thing that people should know for sure is that Dahlia Ahle isn't really Dahlia Ahle. She's Dahlia Hale. Dahlia was staying with other relative's when the Hale house burned down in Beacon Hills six years ago. In fact she wouldn't even have known unless her older brother, Derek, hadn't called her frantic and hysterically crying. Dahlia would never forget the venom in his voice when he growled into the phone how he was going to make the Argent's pay, she didn't have to be next to him to know that his eyes were taking on that electrifying blue that indicated his shift.

Derek Hale, Dahlia's older brother, the man that Dahlia looked up to and loved conditionally no matter what. The man who she hadn't seen in six years, though he still calls and writes every now and again, she just wishes she could actually see him to know that he is indeed alive.

When Dahlia first moved back to Beacon Hills she quickly noted that no one there remembered her, even the fact that she was a Hale. It was her first day at Beacon Hills School, when she realized that no one would have talked to her is they knew she was a Hale seeing as everyone thought that all the members of the Hale family, except for Derek, was dead. It was then that she decided to go to the principal and beg him to not let anyone know that she was a Hale. The principal quickly told her that he was not liable to change her name but considering the situation she was in he gave her to chance to be called by a different name when being called upon in class but still had to right Hale on all of her assignments, she just made sure to never let anyone see them. Therefore she went with the simplest solution there was and scrambled the letters 'Hale' to make 'Ahle'.

So there she was leaning against her motorcycle in front of the remains of what used to be the Hale house, her house. In fact it still was considering she was there every day, the girl practically lived there. Every day after school, when she wasn't with her two best friends Scoot McCall and Stiles Stilinski, she was at this house, doing homework, or simply just being there, the charred building was the only piece of home she had left, the only thing she didn't do there was eat and sleep, she had a very small apartment for that.

After deciding that she had spent enough time at her house Dahlia was about to get on her bike and go back to her apartment, when she caught a strange but somewhat familiar scent. Climbing off of her bike and fixing her leather jacket Dahlia decided to find out what the strange scent was. Following the scent deep into the dense forest of Beacon Hills Dahlia finally figured that is was a Hale scent, but not just any Hale it was the scent of her oldest sister Laura. Getting excited at the thought of seeing one of her family members Dahlia sped up at try and match the scent to her sisters body. Dahlia stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a large creature standing on its hind legs towering over her older sister.

'The Alpha' she thought as her sister took a glance to her left where Dahlia was hidden behind a tree. Almost as if sensing her sister was there Laura took a slight step to her left ready to protect her younger sister if necessary.

"I'm getting close to finding out who you are." Dahlia hear her sister speaking to the Alpha. "And when I do, I am going to kill you." Dahlia heard the alpha let out a sound that was mixed somehow with a growl and a laugh.

Suddenly Dahlia felt a rush of wind and heard leaves crunching before peeking around the tree to see that both the Alpha and Laura were gone. A confused expression dawned on her face as she turned around, ready to head back to her apartment, only be holding in a shriek as the face of the older sister appeared before her seemingly out of nowhere. A smile danced its way up her face before she latched herself onto her big sister, Laura hugged her back for a moment before throwing her off and frantically whispering to her.

"You need to leave now." Laura said gripping her younger sisters wrists.

"What? No! I'm not leaving you, I just- I just found you." Dahlia whimpered her green eyes staring into her sisters brown ones.

"I know." Laura bowed her head feeling like she was about to cry at the sight of her fully grown sister. "But now you have to leave me."

"But I can't-"

"Yea you can."Laura cut her off knowing what see was about to say. "You've been doing well this far, haven't you?" Dahlia nodded."Good now go quickly." Laura hugged her sister one more time before pushing her back to the direction of the Hale house, where Dahlia got onto her motorcycle and went back to her apartment despite the feeling in her gut that something bad was about to happen.

Once she arrived at her apartment Dahlia immediately went to her phone dialing the only person she could think of for help. She tapped her heeled boot on the floor as she impatiently waited and listened to the ringing tone.

"Come on pick up, please pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up."

"You have reached mailbox number-" Dahlia rolled her eyes and groaned hearing the robotic female voice on the other end of her phone.

"Okay fine don't pick up."

"- after the tone." She heard that annoying beep and began speaking.

"Hey Derek. It's uhm, it's Dahlia. Listen I caught I scent today and" She took a deep breath, "It was Laura's. I don't know what that means or if anyone else is still alive, but" She took another pause, "I could really use you right now. Look I don't know where you are but there's something you should know. The alpha is here. Please call me back, bye." She ended the call and looked out her window where it had begun raining and hoped that her brother got her message and came.

* * *

The next day came and went and had been pretty uneventful as Dahlia did not feel the need to leave her apartment. She stayed there all day watching television and went straight to sleep roughly around 11 o'clock deciding that it would be best seeing as the first day of school was tomorrow.

She was woken up by the ringing of her cell phone and rolled over to grab it after looking at her caller ID and rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Stiles? It's," she paused moving her phone from under her ear to look at the time, "1:30 in the morning."

"Good morning to you too Dahlia. Now is that anyway to greet you best friend." Stiles snapped back in his usually sarcastic tone.

"I'm gonna' greet my best friend with somethin' if he doesn't tell me why he called."

"Okay well my dad left the house 10 minutes ago. Dispatch called and said that they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Hills department and the state police."

"Why?"

"Two joggers found a dead body in the woods today."

"What did they say about it?" Dahlia mumbled half asleep.

"Not much just that is was a girl, in her twenties."

"So what the hell are they out there looking for?"

"That's the great thing my friend they only found half of the body."

Dahlia rolled her eyes at her best friend excitement of this. "Stiles, I love you. I do. But even you know better than to disturb me and my sleep. This is a mission you and Scott have to go on by yourself."

"But Dahlia-" She had already hung up her phone and drifted back into sleep. Completely unaware of a pair of green eyes, identical to her own, watching her every move as he sat in a chair in the corner of her room.

She was woken up again this time by a pair of hand shaking her and a voice whispering her name. A voice that she somehow recognized. Dahlia's eyes fluttered open to be meet by another pair that she recognized instantly. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she felt his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I can't believe you came." She mumbled into his neck.

"I had to." He said slowly releasing her and pulling the sheets from her body. "Get up. We need to go somewhere." She stood from her bed pulling on a pair of jeans and boots before following Derek as he jumped out of her window, he caught his sister by her small waist as she jumped and together they took off into the night. Both running on all fours the quickly navigated their way through the Beacon Hills forest before Derek came to a stop in front of her and stood up straight she did the same and saw him staring down at something, though she couldn't see past his brood shoulders. He finally to a step to the side and Dahlia could see what he was looking at, although she wished she hadn't.

There laying on the forest ground was the half of the corpse of her older sister whom she had spoken to only a few days before. Dahlia couldn't stop the sob the escaped her lips as she turned around and buried her face into her older brothers chest who in turn wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Come on." Derek said slowly as he started to release her. "We need to get the body out of here." Derek waited for a response just to know that his sister was okay, and when he got a nod he turned back a picked of the half corpse of his sister and began walking in the direction of the Hale house. He had taken a few steps when his sister called out.

"Wait." Derek turned around to see his sister holding something small and plastic looking.

"What is it?" Derek said before his sister came to him a place the item into his open palm.

"It's my friend's inhaler." Derek placed it into his pocket then looked at his sister who was deep in thought.

"Let's go."

Derek had gotten a shovel, that Dahlia had assumed he had placed there earlier in the day, and he was currently digging a hole where they were going to bury their sister. When Derek had decided that the hole was sufficiently deep enough he climbed out and grabbed onto one end of the parchment paper that Laura was laid upon and some rope and looked at his younger sister.

"I can't do this alone." Dahlia looked at him and stood grabbing onto the other end of the paper and together they lifted their sister before lowering her into the hole. Derek then grabbed Dahlias arms and placed her into the hole before turning and going into the house.

Dahlia began tying knots into the rope the was placed around the parchment that her sister was in. while doing so she tried her hardest to not look into the now lifeless eyes of the sister. Derek came back a few moment later holding a purple flower that was tied to a rope. A flower that she immediately recognized.

"What're you doing with that?" She asked as her brother began to set a spiral around the grave.

"In case someone, happens to find her." Dahlia watched as her sister turned from the upper half of a corpse to the head of an actual wolf. Slightly freaked out she hurriedly tied the rest of the knots before holding her arms out to Derek who in turn pulled her out of the hole.

Dahlia rode her motorcycle to school the next morning and couldn't help but think about where Derek was now. After burying the body Derek walked her back to the apartment and made sure she was inside safely before disappearing.

* * *

Pulling up to the school, Dahlia parked her bike and pulled off her helmet and shaking her hair out, Dahlia looked around at the familiar faces of the students of Beacon Hills High. As she got off of her motorcycle she could hear the sound of Scott locking his bike to the Bike rack and looked across the lot at him. She then saw Jackson Whittemore pull up in his shiny Porsche and hit Scott with his door.

She heard him tell Scott to watch the paint job before some of his friends called him away. Dahlia looked towards the entrance of the school where she saw her other best friend Stiles sitting on the bench. She smiled as she walked up to him. He looked up at the sound of her heels hitting the floor and stood up to give her a hug as she approached him.

"Hey." She smiled hugging him back. "Forgive me?" She smiled innocently pilling away.

"What last night?" She nodded. "Oh yeah. Especially since I got caught."

"No way."

"Yeah. Dad gave me an earful last night."

"But did you find anything?"

"No but apparently Scott got bit by something." Dahlia raised an eyebrow just as Scott started to approach the pair.

"Alright well let's see this thing." Scott raised his shirt to reveal that his entire side was bandaged and blood was seeping through. Dahlia looked at Scott worried while Stiles looked like a kid in a candy store. Scott quickly put his shirt down as Stiles reached out to touch it.

"It was too dark to see but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott started to explain as the three began walking towards the school.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles chuckled. "No not chance."

"I heard howling." Scott tried to argue.

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean 'No I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolfs okay?" Stiles laughed. "Not for like 60 years." Dahlia resisted the urge to roll her eyes

"Really?"

"Yes really. There are no wolves in California."

"Alright, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf you're defiantly not going to believe me, about when I tell you I found the body." Stiles all but spazzed out as he stopped all of us from walking by placing his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No man, I wish. I'm gonna' have nightmare for a month."

"Oh God, that's freaking awesome." Stiles nearly started jumping for joy. "I mean this is seriously gonna' be the best thing that's happened to this town since," Stiles trailed of as a short strawberry blonde, whom Dahlia could actually call a friend walked towards the three, "Since the birth on Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look," Lydia walked straight past both boys but gave a warm smile to Dahlia which she returned, "Like you're gonna' ignore me." Stiles finished as Lydia walked up the steps to the school.

"You're the cause of this ya' know?" Stiles said turning back to Scott who in turn only looked at him.

"Uh huh."

"Dragging me down into your nerd depths." The three began walking into the school as Stiles kept ranting. "Dahlia's beautiful but we're nerds by association. We've been scarlet-nerded by you."

* * *

During the first period class, the teacher drowned on about the body for in the woods. Dahlia didn't fail to miss the glance shared between Scott and Stiles at the mention of the body seeing as she was sat behind Stiles. The teacher then made the class focused on the syllabus for the semester. Dahlia then heard a cell phone ringing and easily tuned it out but she saw Scott jump at the sound and glance around the class room until his eyes settled out the window where his attention stayed. Dahlia looked out the window as well and saw a girl sat on a bench while talking on her cell phone

If Scott was so intently focused on her then she must have been saying something worthwhile so Dahlia started to listen. She wasn't saying anything interesting other than the fact that she didn't have a pen. Moments later the same girl came into the class and the vice principal introduced her. Dahlia's eyes perked up when she heard her name which was Allison Argent.

Dahlia smiled towards her as she took a seat behind Scott but her smile turned into a confused expression when Scott turned around and handed her a pen.

'How did he know?' She thought. Dahlia then looked to at her desk. "Argent. Where have I heard that name before?" Realization suddenly set in 'Oh crap."

The rest of the day dragged on as any normal first day of school would. Dahlia met up with Lydia and they started for the lacrosse field until Lydia spotted something that she liked.

"Love that jacket." She said referring to the jacket that the new girl, Allison, was wearing. "Come on let's go make friend with her." Dahlia didn't have time to protest with Lydia before she was already tugging her towards Allison. "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?"

She looked at up. "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

"And you are our new best friend." Lydia said as Jackson came up behind her kissing her. Dahlia tuned them out listening to Stiles' conversation across the hallways while Lydia did introductions.

"Someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging with Lydia's clique and Dahlia Ahle." She heard a girl whose name she didn't know say as she approached Stiles.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." She heard Stiles replies as she came back to her own conversation.

"So this weekend, there's a party." Lydia said as she leaned up against Jackson.

"A party." Allison wanted to clarify.

"Yeah." Jackson replied. "Friday night. You should come."

"Oh I can't it's family night this Friday." Dahlia didn't fail to miss the slight uptick in her heartbeat as she said that. "Thanks for asking."

"Are you sure?" Jackson said. "Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?" Allison said which made Jackson snort.

"Football's a joke. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship the past three years." As Jackson spoke Dahlia could see Allison becoming more uncomfortable.

Lydia started to mess with Jacksons hair. "All because of a certain team captain."

"Well we have practice in a few minutes. That is if you don't have anything else to do."

"Well actually I have a-" Allison was interrupted by both Lydia and Dahlia.

"Perfect. Then you can come." They said in sync then Lydia walked away holding onto Jacksons arm and Dahlia grabbed Allison's hand and they walked onto the field. We climbed the bleachers and Lydia sat down next to Dahlia as Allison sat next to her. Dahlia watched as the coach threw some equipment at Scott and started talking to him. Then Scott went into the goal.

"Who is that?" Allison asked Lydia referring to Scott.

"Him?" Lydia tilted her head in confusion. "I'm not sure who he is. Dahlia aren't you friends with him."

"Yeah uhm, that's Scott McCall. Why?"

She shook her head. "He's in my English class." The assistant coach blew his whistle making Dahlia wince slightly as she wasn't prepared for it, however when she looked at Scott he was thrashing in the goal clutching his helmet.

The whistle blew again and the first player was up throwing the ball with his lacrosse stick hitting Scott straight in his helmet and he fell to the ground. Scott picked himself up and easily caught the next ball making everyone look at him in shock, even the coach. Dahlia watched as Scott started catching all of the balls and listened as the more he caught the more people cheered. He caught another and Stiles looked up at he with his jawed dropped and an amazed expression across his face she looked at him and shrugged.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison spoke to Lydia.

"Yeah very good."

Everyone then watched as Jackson walked straight to the front of the line and glared at Scott.

Dahlia then heard Scott say 'Oh God.' Dahlia watched Jackson run up and throw the ball with all of his strength but once again Scott caught it easily, which made Stiles jump from his seat and cheer along with everyone else, even Lydia stood up and cheered for him.

* * *

'Why am I friends with these two?' Dahlia thought as she hopped onto Stiles' back, as to not get her shoes wet, as the two boys splashed through the small stream in the forest and they listened to Scott as he explained what happened during practice.

"I don't know, it's like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." They paused to allow Dahlia to slide off of Stiles' back once they were out of the water. "And that's not the only thing." They continued walking. "I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles questioned. "Like what?"

Scott sniffed the air for a second. "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any-" Stiles started to argue while digging through his pockect before pulling out a half eaten stick of gum.

"Speaking of smell. Dahlia have you changed your perfume or anything?"

"No? I don't think so. Why?"

"You just smell weird to me that's all." They all continued walking as Dalia raised an eyebrow at Scotts actions.

"So all this started with a bite?" Stiles questioned as he tried to figure out what was happening to his best friend.

"What if it's like an infection. Like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

" You know I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific type of infection."

Dahlia and Scott both stopped to face their friend. "Are you serious?" They asked in sync.

"Yeah I think it's called lycanthropy."

"What's that is that bad?" Scott said sounding a little worried.

"Oh yeah it's the worst. But only once a month"

"Once a month." Scott repeated sounding confused.

"Yeah on the night of the full moon." Scott still hadn't caught on so Stiles faked a wolf howl to make his point. Scott then shoved him making us all laugh. "Hey you're the one heard a wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said as they continued walking.

"I know you're a werewolf." Stiles faked a pathetic growl. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it because Friday's the full moon."

Scott stopped walking and the smell of Laura's blood let Dahlia know that they were in the right place. "No I could've sworn this was it." Scott said sounding confused once again. "I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler." Scott crouched down and started rustling the leaves trying to find his inhaler the Dahlia gave to Derek last night.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks." Dahlia felt his presence and didn't have to look up to know that Derek was there. This was confirmed when Stiles tapped them both pointing towards Derek who was standing a few yards away from them. Scott stood up and they all turned to face his as he started to walked towards them.

"What're you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

"I uhh. Sorry man we didn't now?" Stiles tried to explain.

"Yeah we were just looking for something but, forget it." Derek took something out of his pocket and threw it towards Scott who quickly caught it and looked down to see his inhaler. He looked back at Derek who was already leaving. "I should get to work."

But stiles put a hand on Scott's chest keeping him from leaving. "Dude that was Derek Hale. You guys remember right, he's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott said clueless but Dahlia knew exactly what he was talking about.

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago."

'Not all of them'. Dahlia thought bitterly.

"I wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles scoffed. "Come on." He dropped Scott off to the animal clinic before taking Dahlia back to school to get her motorcycle then they both went their separate ways.

Dahlia got back to her apartment and sprawled across her bed placing her face inside a pillow.

"He's going to kill me." She mumbled into the pillow. She got up about to head back out and to her house until a crack of thunder sounded and it began pouring rain. Dahlia moved the curtain covering the window and sighed at the rain. "Well," she started, looking around the town, "He's gotta' go somewhere."

Dahlia sat on her bed and waited.


	2. Wolf Moon- Part 2

"Yeah that's a small Singapore noodles and an egg roll." Dahlia spoke into her cell phone to the Chinese delivery place.

"Will that be all ma'am?" She heard the voice of a bored teenager.

"Yes." She paused for a moment. "Actually make that two please and the second a large."

"No problem. Your order will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Thank you."

Dahlia was fresh out of the shower and after she hung up began pulling on a light purple wool cardigan over a nude colour tube top and light blue short paired with blue knee high socks.

She sat down on her bed and decided to waste time by reading one of her favourite books. She hadn't realized how engrossed she was in her book until a knock at the door sounded throughout her apartment, she grabbed her wallet and went to open the door to be met by a teenage boy leaning against the fame but he instantly perked up upon seeing her open the door.

"T-that'll be 12.25." Dahlia gave him 13 dollars and he gave her, her change and turned to walk away but turned back as Dahlia started to walk back into her apartment. "Hey. Wait." Dahlia turned back. "I, uhm. I- Never mind." He turned to walk away but Dahlia gripped his shoulder.

"Listen, we both know you have something to say, so why not out with it."

"Okay. I was wondering, if maybe, you would possibly like to go out with me Friday?"

Dahlia was about to answer him and tell him no politely when his eyes widened looking at something over her shoulder, Dahlia sighed. "I'm sorry no."

He quickly looked back to her shaking his head. "It's okay." The boy then scurried off down the hallway tripping over himself a few times. Dahlia sighed again going into her apartment to be met with the soaking wet figure of her older brother.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Dahlia looked at him. "You know why."

Dahlia scoffed. "Come on Derek. Don't go getting all 'over protective big brother' on me now. I've been doing fine without you these past few years."

Derek nodded as Dahlia walked past him and to her bed. "Your window was open." He said as he kneeled on the floor next to her and leaned his torso on the bed. The same thing he used to do when they were little.

"Yeah. So?" Dahlia said beginning to untie the plastic bag.

"You normally have it closed. How'd you know I was coming?"

"Derek it's raining. At night. In Beacon Hills. Which means it's probably going to rain until tomorrow morning. Our house doesn't exactly provide great protection from the weather, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you're really not that familiar with anyone else in Beacon Hills." Dahlia shrugged. "I figured, you really had nowhere else to go." She pushed the larger container of food towards him. "Chinese." Derek barely contained his smiled as he opened his food, shaking his head. 'That's the sister I remember.' Her thought as he began eating.

About an hour or two later, both Hales had finished eating, Derek was still in his position on the floor but Dahlia was now leaning against her headboard with two pillows propped behind her, and they were discussing the most random childhood memories.

"You really used to drive mom crazy." Derek said.

"Please, mom was crazy before she had me."

Derek smiled looking down at her sheets. "Yeah that's true."

"I like seeing you smile. You should do it more often."

"Yeah well I haven't had much of a reason too lately."

"You have me still. And I'm not going anywhere."

He placed his hand on her knee. "I know you're not. What were you doing out there today?"

Dahlia sighed. 'I knew this was coming.' "We were looking for my friend's inhaler."

"And you had to bring them so close to the house?"

"I didn't know where we were going. I wasn't even leading, let alone paying attention."

"Fine. So…" Derek trailed off.

"So… What?"

"Which one of them is your boyfriend?"

Dahlia grabbed a pillow for the side of her and hit him. "Derek!?"

"I'm serious. You seemed pretty cozy with both of them"

"Derek?"

"What?"

"Those two idiots are my best friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Derek. Even if I was dating one of them I wouldn't tell you."

Derek looked hurt. "Why?"

"For you to rip their heads off? No thanks."

"I wouldn't-" Dahlia cut him off by looking at him seriously. "Yeah I probably would."

"Besides, those two have been my best friends since I started school. I couldn't look at either of them any other way if I tried."

"Speaking of school." Derek glanced at her clock. "You need to get to bed, so you don't be late." He stood up from the floor and grabbed their food containers throwing them into the garbage as she slid under her sheets.

"Uh-oh. Big brother Derek is back." He chuckled walking back over to her bed. He leaning over her kissing his sister in her forehead softly.

"Goodnight Dahlia."

"Night." Derek put his jacket back of getting ready to climb back out the window. "Derek?" He looked at her to see her gazing at him sleepily. "Close the window and go out the door. Please?" Before he could respond she had rolled over and was fast asleep. He did as asked closing the window and walking over to the door. He glanced at his sister one more time then he was gone.

* * *

Dahlia closed her locker, trying and falling to hold back her laugh, as Scott explained to her exactly what happened to him last night.

"Scott, three miles?"

"Dahlia, it's not funny."

"It's pretty funny. Besides doesn't that guy already hate you?"

"Yeah. And know he has an actual reason too." Dahlia laughed again. "But that's not at. I saw those eyes again."

This made Dahlia stop laughing. "Which eyes?"

"The red ones. The same ones of whatever bit me."

Dahlia thought this over for a moment. "Scott, I gotta' go make a phone call, but I'll meet you on the field. Okay?"

"Okay."

Dahlia walked around the corner pulling her cell phone out of the pocket of her dark blue skinny jeans, that she had on with a light grey crop shirt, cheetah print ankle boot heels and of course her leather jacket. As she walked around the corner Jackson was walking the opposite way but she barley spared him a glance as she was too busy scrolling through her contacts, while he looked over before continuing his way over to Scott. Dahlia faintly heard him say something about steroids before she found the person she was looking for.

"Hey Derek? We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"It's Scott. He's the one who got bit."

Derek sighed on the other end of her phone. "Just keep an eye on him. Alright?"

"I'll try."

Dahlia hung up and walked onto the field, where she saw Stiles tripping over the bench as Scott walked away and she heard him mumble. 'It was a wolf.'

"What was a wolf?" Stiles jump not hearing the girl walk up behind him.

"Ohh. That's just- Nothing."

"What was a wolf Stiles?" Dahlia said, a more demanding tone in her voice.

"The animal hair on the girl's body we found in the woods." Dahlia raised an eyebrow wanting him to elaborate, which he did seeing as he was slightly afraid of her. "I overheard my dad on the phone and he said that the fiber analysis came back from the body and the found wolf hair on it."

Dahlia was frozen for a moment before seeing the rest of the player on the team run towards the center of the field. She placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder slightly pushing him. "Stiles go. The team." He ran off to join them as the coach gave an 'encouraging' pep talk, while Dahlia simply stood at the end of the players bench.

Stiles came to join her a minute later sitting down next to where she was standing. They both watched as Scott was taken down not even thirty seconds in, by none other than Jackson.

Dahlia watched him run twist, turn and finally jump over the other players before making a goal. She watched him walk over to the coach and clapped for him when he made first line but couldn't keep her mind off the fact that Stiles was figuring things out.

* * *

So there she was, an hour later laying on Stiles' bed being forced to read yet another book about mythology that he had shoved at her, while he was on his laptop researching about werewolves. Dahlia couldn't help the shivers that ran up and down her spine at the picture Stiles was printing out. The picture that could possibly happen to werewolves if caught by hunters. They both jumped at on knock on the door, Stiles closed is laptop to see Scott standing there with a smile on his face.

"Get in here. You've gotta' see this." He pulled Scott into the room. Scott sent a quick wave her way and all she did was nod pretending to get back to her book, that was made up of all lies. "Dahlia just got here. But I've been up all night reading. Websites. Books, all this information."

Scott chuckled at his friend. "How much Adderall have you had today?"

Stiles turned around in his computer chair to face him. "A lot. Doesn't matter, okay. Just listen."

"Oh is this about the body. Did they find out who did it?" Scott sat down next to Dahlia and threw his bag onto the bed.

"No. They're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." Dahlia's ears perked up. Why hadn't he told her?

"Oh. The guy in the woods we saw the other day."

Stiles spazzed out. "Yeah , yeah. But that's not it okay."

"What then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Stiles said suddenly sounding serious while Scott still looked unfazed. "The wolf. The bite from the woods. I started doing all this reading-" Stiles suddenly jumped up. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal. When a wolf's alone it howl to signal its location to the rest of its pack. So if you heard a wolf howling that means others could have been nearby, maybe even a whole pack of them."

Scott looked like he was finally grasping on. "A whole pack of wolves?"

"No." Dahlia joined in with Stiles "Werewolves." Scott looked down at her before standing and grabbing his bag.

"Are you two seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Dahlia rose to her knees and put her hand on Scotts shoulder to stop him from leaving the same time Stiles placed his hand on his chest.

"We saw you on the field today Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah so I made a good shot." Scott started to leave again but Dahlia gripped him tighter the same time Stiles took his bag and threw it onto the bed, then Dahlia spoke.

"No you made an incredible shot." Stiles took over.

"The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes, people can't just suddenly do that over night. And then there's the vision and the senses."

"And don't think we didn't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay. Guys I can't think about now. We'll talk tomorrow."

Stiles spazzed once again. "Tomorrow what, no. the full moon's tonight don't you get it."

"What are you guys trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you to trying to ruin it?"

Stiles, who had sat back down, said. "We're trying to help. You're cursed Scott." He said looking almost sympathetic. "And it's not just the full moon that will cause you to change. It also happens to be when your bloodlust is at its peak." Dahlia rolled her eyes sitting down on the bed properly. She really didn't need to hear this twice in her lifetime.

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah. Your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles." Whether he was being serious or not, Dahlia decided to intervene. She stood up placing a hand on Scotts chest softly pushing him back.

"Whoa, whoa. Okay? That's enough."

Stiles turned and grabbed a book. "Listen to this. 'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises you pulse'." Stiles closed to book and turned back. "All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does." He stood up going over to Scotts bag. "You gotta' cancel this date. You need to call her right now." Dahlia kept a hand on Scott as she felt his pulse rising when Stiles found his phone.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm canceling your date."

"No." He suddenly pushed Dahlias arm off of him and her body on the bed. "Give it to me." He growled out pushing Stiles against the wall raising his fist. Stiles closed his eyes waiting for the impact but before it came, or Dahlia could react, Scott swung his arm back knocking over Stiles' computer chair breathing heavily. "I'm sorry." He looked around the room. "I gotta' go get ready for the party." He didn't make eye contact with Dahlia as he grabbed his bag and started towards the door. He looked around the room one more time. "I'm sorry."

Dahlia quickly rushed over to Stiles. "Are you Okay?"

He looked down at the girl. "Yeah. Are you okay? He pushed you pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm fine."

Stiles went and stood his chair upright but stopped at the sight of something on the back of it. He turned it to face Dahlia revealing three long slashes in the leather. Dahlia sighed. "We're going to that party aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Pick me up in thirty minutes."

"Okay." Dahlia rushed out the house and onto her motorcycle, not even bothering to put on her helmet before she took off down the road and towards her apartment.

But what Dahlia didn't realize were the eyes of her best friend watching her from his window. He was wondering why she hadn't put on her helmet and how she took off down the road so fast he almost didn't see her.

'She probably just forgot. Yeah, that's it.' He touched to slashes on the back of the chair once more and thought about Dahlia again 'No. No way.' He shook of any thought about Dahlia possibly being a wolf as well before starting to get ready for the party.

* * *

Dahlia just had finished getting ready when Stiles had texted her saying he was outside. Dahlia had gotten dressed in a high waist black skater skirt that stop a little above mid thigh, a razor back grey fleece fabric crop shirt and black Air Jordans, the skirt and shirt didn't meet though so it left a small portion of her stomach exposed. Dahlia completed the look with a long chain around her neck, and was out the door.

Stiles drummed his fingers on his steering wheel as he waited in the car garage for Dahlia to come out of her apartment. Dahlia was never one of those girls who took extremely long getting ready and soon enough he saw her step out of the elevator. She walked over to the bike rack, where her motorcycle along with one other was parked, and made sure he motorcycle was secured.

When she looked up from her motorcycle it was only then that Stiles had noticed the all black sports car parked directly next to the rack, but that wasn't what had surprised him. What surprised him was the fact that Dahlia was looking directly into the car and the person driving it, seemingly like they were having a conversation together but without talking.

After a minute of staring into the car, Dahlia had began to make her way over to Stiles' jeep and hoped into the passenger seat.

"Hey. You look good." She said once she was comfortably inside.

"Thanks so do you." He went to turn the keys in the ignition but hesitated. "Who was in that car?"

"What car?"

"The car you were staring into for like five minutes." Dahlia only looked at him with a confused expression. "Oh please Dahlia." She still didn't respond. "The car Dahlia. The black-" he had started to get annoyed and turned to point only to see the car was gone.

"Do you see the car now?" Dahlia said in an innocent tone to her voice.

"I'm not crazy Dahlia. There was a car there." How could that be possible, he hadn't heard the car start up nor did he see headlights.

"I never said you were Stiles. But do you think you might've been having too much Adderall lately."

Stiles almost groaned out. "Dahlia-" He was cut off by her placing her finger on his lips shushing him.

"Stiles, let's just go to the party before Scott does something he regrets." Stiles reluctantly started the engine of the car starting to leave the parking garage but not before sparing one last glance at the spot where the black car was.

* * *

The two arrived at Lydia's party about 10 minutes later and when they entered the party was in full swing.

"I'm gonna go look for Scott." Stiles yelled into her eye, she nodded and then he left her side. Dahlia walked over to the drinks table and grabbed one of the red cups that was filled with a spiked punch.

Dahlia stood against the wall of the patio looking over all of the dancing teenagers. She had spotted Scott just as one of the lacrosse jocks came up to her side.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanna-" Dahlia cut him off.

"Uh-uh." She said without looking at him.

"So I was thinkin' maybe you and me could-"

"Uh-uh."

"C'mon just one-"

Dahlia held up a hand cutting him off once again. "Uh-uh." He finally got the message and sulked away from her.

Dahlia looked up once again but this time she was met with her brother across the pool. Dahlia looked around to make sure no one was looking her way before moving at a speed, too fast for human eyes, until she was sat on the edge of the fire pit in front of Derek.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Derek looked down at his sister. "I wasn't any of your business."

"Yes it was Derek. You were being questioned, by the cops, about the death of our sister. And I'm betting that they believe you killed her."

"It doesn't matter."

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "What're you even doing here?"

"I'm keeping an eye on your friend."

Dahlia turned with a smile to see Scott dancing with Allison, but was having trouble controlling his shift.

* * *

Scoot and Allison were dancing together, when saw them. He had seen Derek earlier, but he had disappeared. Now he was back and he wasn't alone, Dahlia was sitting in front of him and they were both staring straight at him, Dahlia with a smile that was so sweet it felt sickening, Derek with a cold expression.

Scott looked around the party to see if anyone else had seen them but clearly nobody else had. He turned back to them to see Dahlia standing next to him them both now wearing the same cold expression, but when he blinked they were both gone.

Suddenly he felt it. He felt sick to his stomach, he tried to ignore the pain but when he felt his claws gripping Allisons jacket her knew that he had to get away from her, away from everyone.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked him with a concerned expression.

"I'll be right back." He groaned out before walking away from her. Allison looked after him as he stumbled through the crowd.

Scott pushed through the crowd of teenager. He felt as if the room was spinning and he couldn't focus on anything. He barely heard or saw Stiles when he asked him if he was alright, he just knew he had to get out of there and fast. He stumbled over to his car and struggled to start it but when he did he sped away.

* * *

The two Hale siblings watched from the shadows as Allison ran down the steps after Scott and they felt her hurt when she saw him speed away.

Dahlia looked at her brother. "May I?" He gave her a single nod and she walked over to Allison with a smile on her face. "Allison." She called out and the girl turned around to look at her. Allison had seen her earlier at the party but she had disappeared. Now she was back and had changed out of the skirt she was wearing and into a pair of black jeans, but still had on the crop shirt exposing the entire, nicely toned, midsection. "Hi. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm a friend of Scotts?"

"Yeah. Dahlia right?"

"Right. So, um, Scott asked me and my brother to give you a ride home."

Allison suddenly saw a man come up behind Dahlia and stand by her side. The first thing Allison noticed was that the two had the same jet black hair and the same piercing green eyes. Then the man spoke. "Hi. I'm Derek."

Allison was hesitant about getting in the car with two strangers, even though she had briefly meet Dahlia in school, and kept glancing back to see if Scott might be coming back but to her dismay he wasn't. She then turned back to the two and nodded, and Dahlia grabbed her hand.

"Well, c'mon. The car's this way." They walked silently to the car and Dahlia opened the passenger door and pushed the chair forward letting Allison climb into the backseat before climbing into the passenger seat.

The ride to Allison's house was quite, and uncomfortable in Allison's case. Neither Hale had said a word the entire ride and Allison only spoke to tell Derek when to turn. She only spoke really when they were nearing her house.

"So, um, Derek," She said slowly as if she were testing the name. "Are you a friend of Scott's as well?"

Derek glanced at his sister who was wearing a smug smile then answered her. "Yeah. You could say that." They pulled up to Allison's house a minute later and Dahlia got out to let her out, the girl then turned and politely thanked them both before scurrying up the steps and into her house. Once she was in Derek took off into the direction of the woods. Dahlia groaned.

"She is going to hate him."

"Yeah well. She's safe and that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right." Dahlia suddenly glanced into the backseat and smirked when her eyes landed on something. "Uh-oh." She said as she pulled the jacket Allison was wearing from the backseat. "Baby left her jacket" She looked over to Derek. "Why don't we put it somewhere that lover-boy will find it." And with that the two Hales got out of Derek's car and walked into the woods.

* * *

Scott was at home trying to fight whatever it was that he was feeling. It felt almost like an urge, an urge for something. He watched in the mirror as his canines sharpened and his eyes turn from brown to a bright golden colour. Then he heard a knocking at his door.

"Go away." He groaned out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Scott. It's me." He stumbled to the door and opened it slightly. "Let me in Scott I can help." Stiles said trying to push the door open.

"No. Listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine alright. I saw her get a ride from the party. She's totally fine. Alright?"

"No I think I know who it is."

"Dude just let me in alright." Stiles tried pushing against the door again. "We can try-"

Scott cut him off. "It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one that bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods, and Dahlia's a werewolf too, she's helping him."

"Scott, Derek and Dahlia are the ones who drove Allison from the party."

Scott had suddenly lost all control and slammed the door locking it then jumping out the window and releasing a huge growl. He ran in the direction of the woods before spotting an all black car in front of the 'Beacon Hills Preserve', and he jumped onto the hood of it looking to see if anyone was inside. Then he jumped off and continued running into the woods.

Scott ran on all fours using his sense, only stopping to make sure he was headed in the right direction. He finally stopped at the sight of something, it was a jacket. Allison's jacket, hanging from a tree limb. Suddenly Scott heard footsteps all around him.

"Where is she?" He called out to no one but knowing that they could hear him.

"She's safe." It was Derek voice that rang out first.

"From you." Then Dahlia's.

He tried looking around to see if he could find out where they were coming from but if sounded of if they were coming from everywhere. Then Derek's face appeared above Scott and he grabbed him but Scott tried to fight him off and they ended up rolling down a hill. Scott could barely make out Dahlia's sneakers as she followed them rolling down the hill. Derek stopped them and lifted Scott up pushing him against a tree.

"What'd you do with her?" He growled to them both but looking directly at Dahlia. Derek was about to answer him before Dahlia quieted them both while looking around.

"Shh. Quiet." Both she and Derek looked around the woods. "Too late they're already here."

Derek turned to his sister and they gave each other a nod before he turned back to Scott. "Run." He let him go and both Hale's ran in opposite directions and away from Scott.

Scott looked around wondering why they ran, but didn't dwell on it long before he got up and started running again. He didn't get far before an arrow came out of nowhere hitting the tree in front of him as a flash went off blinding him for a few moments. Then another arrow came out of nowhere but this time catching him in the arm and he screamed as it pinned him to a tree. He looked up and saw three men coming towards him one with a crossbow.

"Take him." The one in front, with the crossbow, said to the other two.

* * *

Dahlia stopped running with a growl and turned around running back towards Scott when she heard him scream. She stopped a few feet away crouching low to the ground upon seeing Scott pinned to a tree and hunters in front of him.

Dahlia looked past Scott to see her brother in the same position she was. They locked eyes and Derek tilted his head towards the hunters then flicked his eyes to Scott making Dahlia nod in response. Derek disappeared and in a matter of seconds the hunters were being throw left and right and when the lead hunter was distracted Dahlia ran over to Scott.

"What're you doing?" He said looking down at her.

"Saving your ass." She said gripping the arrow and pulling it out of his arm. He didn't even have time to let out a scream before Dahlia grabbed his other arm pulling him away while running the other way with Derek following closely behind.

They ran a few miles deeper into the woods before Scott collapsed needed to catch his breath while Derek and Dahlia stayed on alert making sure they weren't followed.

"Who were they?" Scott said panting while he leaned against a tree.

"Hunters." Derek answered turning to look at the young beta. "Their kind have been hunting us for centuries."

"Us? You mean you." Scott said standing up. "You did this to me." He yelled.

Dahlia looked at him. "Is it really so bad Scott." She said as she started towards him. "That you could see better. Hear more clearly. Move faster than any human could ever hope. You've been given something that most people would kill for."

"The bite is a gift." Derek finished.

Scott looked back and forth between the two of them. "I don't want it."

"You will." They said together. "And you're gonna' need us if you wanna' learn how to control it." Derek said.

Dahlia crouched down placing a hand on Scott's shoulder forcing him to look at her. "So you're our brother now Scott." She took her hand off his shoulder and the two Hale's walked away and disappeared into the woods together.

* * *

The weekend went by far too fast for Dahlia's liking but thankfully Monday went by even faster and she was now leaning against her motorcycle listening to Scott try and apologize to Allison and ask for a second chance, which she surprisingly gave him. She was cut from the conversation when a horn honked getting her attention.

She watched as the man, she assumed to be Allison's father, get out of the SUV and come around to open her door. She heard Scott's heartbeat speed up as they both recognized him as the hunter from the woods. He shot Scott a smile and Scott waked back clearly not knowing what to do. Once the SUV had left the parking lot Scott turned around to go to lacrosse practice but stopped short when he saw Dahlia leaned against her motorcycle.

There were so many things that Scott wanted to ask her. 'How did she become what she is?' 'Was she bitten like he was or was there some other way?' He wanted to march right up to her and demand answers but, he couldn't do it. He couldn't seem to make his feet work. Dahlia only shrugged at him and sent him that sickeningly sweet smile before hopping onto her motorcycle and leaving the parking lot.

Scott sighed and carried onto lacrosse practice. But one thing was on his mind the entire time. One thing that he noticed that night in the woods. All he could think about was the fact that Dahlia and Derek have the exact same eyes.


	3. Second Chance at First Line-Part 1

Dahlia strolled into her apartment after leaving the school. She kicked off her black converse and shrugged off her navy blue knit sweat that paired with a simple tight black tank top and dark blue jeans. She turned to grab a water bottle from her fridge and when she turned back she jumped upon seeing her brother standing next to her door.

"We need to go to the school and watch your friend."

"I have a better idea." She placed her bottle on her desk and walked to stand in front of him, she placed her hands on both of his broad shoulders. "Why don't we get you a bell?" she turned to sit on her bed but stopped seeing her window wide open. "And a key." She groaned as she went to close her window.

"Put your shoes back on and let's go."

"You haven't changed one bit."

Her brother only rolled his eyes, and when she finished re-tying her shoe, he turned and the both walked out of her building and into his Camero where they headed towards the school.

The two Hales stood off and at the side of the bleachers closes to the locker rooms as they watched to Lacrosse practice. Dahlia stood with her arms crossed over her chest Derek with his stuffed in his jacket pockets. Derek cocked his head to the side.

"I never understood Lacrosse."

"I-" Dahlia paused realizing that she didn't understand the sport either. "I still don't."

The two then went back to watching the practice. It was now Scott's turn and Dahlia had to bite back her laugh as she watched him get taken down by Jackson. She and Derek listened as the coach gave him some 'encouraging' words. Dahlia could sense his wolf coming out and could almost smell his anger.

"McCall's gonna' do it again. McCall's gonna' do it again." She heard the coach yell out as Scott joined the line again.

Dahlia watched carefully as he hit Jackson full force knocking him to the ground before he dropped to his knees gripping tightly onto his helmet. Stiles, being the worried best friend that he is, dropped his own helmet and ran over to Scott grabbing him by the shoulders. Dahlia focused on what they were saying.

"Scott. Scott are you okay?"

"I can't control it Stiles it happening." Scott groaned out, probably trying to fight his wolf.

"What? Right here? Now?" Stiles glance back at the rest of the team who were tending to Jackson.

"Alright get up. Come on. Get up."

Stiles hauled his best friend up and took off running towards to lockers. Both of them unaware of two sets of green eyes watching after them.

Dahlia made a move in the direction of the locker room where the boys had gone, but she was stopped by Derek grabbing her wrist. She didn't turn around as she spoke to him.

"He's shifting." Dahlia didn't say if as a question but Derek answered her anyway.

"Yeah. He is."

"And he's gonna' kill Stiles."

"Probably." Dahlia sighed knowing that Derek wasn't letting her go.

"Can we leave?"

"Yes." Derek pulled her behind him as he got into his car and drove to their house in the woods. They went inside and Dahlia sat on the steps and Derek disappeared.

The sky darkened quickly and Dahlia didn't bother going home as she knew that Derek had something else planned.

"We're going to his house aren't we?" Dahlia asked into the darkness of her house but knowing that Derek could hear her and would answer.

"Yes." His voice came from all around her.

"Like tonight?"

His shoes suddenly appeared in front of her. "Like now." She took her brothers outstretched and he helped her down the old staircase before they ran off into the woods.

Derek let Dahlia guide them towards Scott's house as she knew the route better than he did. They soon arrived at the house standing just under Scott's window as they waited for the right opportunity.

Scott sighed into his sheets after his talk with his mom then he heard a sound coming from his computer indicating an incoming call. He sat in his computer chair and answer only to see Stiles shoot at him with a fake gun, he rolled his eyes at his best friends childish antics.

"What'd you find out?"

Stiles put the gun away. "Well it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me."

"Because he's a tool." Stiles said not bothering to hide his dislike for the boy.

"But is he gonna' play?"

"Well they don't know yet. Now there just counting on you for Saturday."

Scott sighed and hung his head but didn't notice as his room became darker, but Stiles did.

Outside Derek gave Dahlia a nod and started climbing the tree next to the room before quietly slipping inside Derek then turned to help his sister, who really needed no help, but it was his brotherly instinct kicking in.

The two stood behind Scott and watched Stiles face become larger on the screen over his shoulder.

"What?" Scott said clearly confused by his friend and still not noticing the two werewolves behind him.

Stiles stared at Scott's screen and what was behind him before he began typing.

'It looks like there's'

"It looks like there's, what?" Scott read off the screen desperately wanting answers. He pressed a few buttons on his key board muttering some things. "Come on. Damn it."

'People behind you.'

Stile message finally came through and Scott was now extremely confused. "What?" He enlarged his own screen and his eyes widened seeing two silhouettes behind him. He turned around and Derek grabbed him dragging him across the room and pressing him face first onto the wall, Dahlia close behind and she stood next to Scott right beside his ear.

"We saw you on the field."

"What're you talking about?" Scott said out scared of the two people holding him hostage.

"You shifted in front of them." She all but growled at him. "And if they find out about what you are, they find out about us. About all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us it's everyone."

"They didn't see anything I swear." Scott panted still being pressed against the wall by Derek.

"And they won't." Derek did growl into Scott's ear. "Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, we're gonna' kill you ourselves." Derek released Scott and grabbed Dahlia jumping out the window before the two ran into the night once again.

The rest of the week had gone by smoothly and Dahlia was currently in the hallway, while it was empty, with her ear pressed against Allison's locker trying to get the combination. She heard the 'click' and smiled opening up the locker.

She wasn't there to pry into Allison's personal things so she simply took the girls jacket out of her shoulder bag and placed it on one of the hooks, then closing the locker and walking away just before the bell rang. She pressed her back against the wall and looked over herself. She was wearing a long sleeve peach sweater, with floral shorts, which in Derek's opinion were too short, and black sneakers as well as black stockings that she had worn so Derek wouldn't freak out.

The bell rang a second time signaling that it was time to head to class but Dahlia stayed where she was, watching Allison as she went into her locker. She peeked around the corner watching as she pulled her jacket out of the locker. She could feel the girl's slight fear as she looked down the hallway and Dahlia hid as she looked in her direction. Allison jumped when the tardy bell rang and Dahlia smirked before walking off to her class.

A few periods later Dahlia was sat in her math class writing down the equations that were on the board when she heard Scott and Lydia's names get called to complete it. She listened as Lydia spoke to him about the lacrosse game.

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing on Saturday?"

Scott glanced back at Dahlia who was already staring at him then quickly turned back to face the board. "Because I'm sort of not."

"I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him."

Scott looked at her. "He brutally injured himself ramming into me."

"Jackson's gonna' play tomorrow. But he's not gonna' be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." Dahlia rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Okay?"

"I'm dating the captain of the lacrosse team." Lydia started explaining to him. "And if they start off the season losing then I'm dating the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers."

Then Scott snapped in the slightest. "Losing one game isn't going to kill anyone. In fact it might even save someone."

"Fine. Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. And we'll go out after like we're planning and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team. We might even bring Dahlia along, God know that hairstyle can pull in guys. And Scott McCall can stay home stiffening out to porn." Lydia put down her chalk as she had finished her equation and dusted off her hands before walking back to her seat.

The teacher smiled at Lydia then turned to Scott. "Mr. McCall you're not even close to solving your problem."

Scott sighed. "Tell me about it."

Dahlia was talking with Allison in the hallway but she was also listening to Scott and Stiles as they talked about the new police enforced curfew.

". . . while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging around doing whatever he wants. Along with his little pet." She heard Stiles say as Allison told her about finding her jacket.

"Well what're you gonna' do you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek, or Dahlia for that matter."

"I can do something." Stiles said as Lydia approach her and Allison dragging along one of the lacrosse players.

"Like what." Scott said as she politely greeted the boy.

"Like find the other half of the body."

Dahlia turned back to her own conversation.

"You probably already know Dahlia and this is Allison."

Allison shook his hand. "Hi."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." They talked for a minute before Lydia had started dragging him away and Dahlia knew that it meant Scott was coming.

"Hey, I gotta' go and get my books for my next class but I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Alright, I'll see you." Dahlia walked away as Scott approached Allison and she could feel his glare on the back of her head.

After school Dahlia parked her motorcycle next to Laura's grave and got off walking inside of the house.

"So what's the news?" She heard Derek's voice call out from what used to be their living room.

"Police enforced curfew because of Laura." She said as she dropped her bag onto the couch then plopped herself down on it, she coughed and fanned away the dust that had formed around her.

"Rough." He said glancing at her.

"Tell me about it." They both quieted upon hearing the crunching of leaves and the squeaking of a bike and someone pedaled it at a fast speed towards their house.

"It's your friend."

Dahlia smirked. "This should be fun."

They both stayed completely quiet inside the house as they listened to Scott pull up and start shouting Derek's name.

"Derek. Derek." Scott suddenly paused smelling something and then looking over to see the dirt looking out of place as well as Dahlia's bike.

When he turned back he saw Derek standing next to the farthest pillar on the porch and Dahlia standing below him leaning against it.

"Stay away from her." He yelled at them. Derek glanced down at Dahlia and she looked at him before they started walking towards him. "She doesn't know anything."

"Yeah." Derek said as he jumped down the porch steps next to Dahlia and they continued walking towards Scott. "What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just, Google werewolves and you've got all the answers, is that it?" They stopped a few feet in front of him then Dahlia spoke.

"You don't get it yet Scott but we're looking out for you. Think about what could happen." They both now stood directly in front of him. "You're out on the field the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone." Dahlia bent down grabbing his lacrosse stick looking over it for a minute. "And when they see you." She poked him with it, he slapped it away and she handed it to Derek who ripped straight through it with his claws. "Everything falls apart." Derek held up the stick to emphasis her point and he threw it in the air then they both disappeared.

"Remind me again why do I have to do this?" Dahlia asked as she stood in the middle of the living room watching Derek in front of her. Derek had told her that he wanted to train her a little today. She had went home on her motorcycle and changed into grey sweat pants and a black tank top, then she decided to just run back to the house.

"Because, suppose you're attack and I'm not around."

"I don't need you to baby me Derek."

"Fair. But I need to make sure that your physical condition is at its best."

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "Fine." Derek nodded and pulled off his long sleeve grey shirt, leaving him in just a white undershirt, he walked behind her. "And the point of this?"

"Have you been training at all?"

"No. I never needed to, Beacon Hills is kind of a quiet town if you hadn't noticed. That is until you and Laura brought the crazies back."

"Then that's why." Derek had disappeared sometime during her little speech and she could hear his voice all around her. "What if the alpha attacks you? Huh? What will you do?"

"Fight him." Dahlia said like it was the most obvious thing.

"And what's to stop him from ripping your throat out?"

Dahlia sighed. "Point taken."

"Good." Derek was suddenly behind her. "Now find me." Then he was gone again.

Dahlia blocked out everything else and focused on using her senses. She could hear his stealth like footsteps as he walked around the house. She could hear his steady heartbeat. She could smell his distinct scent.

She found him.

Her head snapped to the left and she punched him straight in the chest. He stumbled for a minute but quickly retaliated and sent I quick kick to her upper thigh. She felt it as she tried not to show pain and went after him again.

Their bodies were being thrown all over the house. Wood was breaking under their weight. But they knew each other so well, it didn't matter that they had been apart for so many year they knew which move the other was going to make next, they knew each other that well.

Derek had finally thought it had finished and that he had won when he had his sister suspended in the air with his hand wrapped around her throat. His intention was not to kill her, just to hold her long enough for her to know that they were finished. But Dahlia had other things in mind.

She placed one foot on one thigh and another on the other, she caught her balance and then slowly moving her legs, she began walking up her brother body. His arm stretched farther and farther until he was barely hanging onto her.

Dahlia took the opportunity and kicked him in his jaw while pushing off of his shoulder. Derek fell back by the force and Dahlia did a back flip in the air before landing on the ground, one leg bent underneath her and the other extended outwards. One hand on the floor holding herself up and the other behind her back. She smirked seeing Derek standing up from the floor.

"Nice."

Dahlia stood up. "Thank you."

A few hours later they were both still at the house Dahlia was sat on the stair doing her homework and Derek was somewhere around the house. That is until her came walking down the stair and headed for the doors.

"I'm going out for a while. You want me to drop you home?"

Dahlia looked up from her book at him. "No, since I started I might as well finish."

Derek nodded and walked out the house and into his car then drove away.

Dahlia continued on with her work listening to the sounds of nature around her. That is until she heard an engine she recognized all too well.

Scott and Stiles were sat in Stiles' blue jeep waiting for Derek to leave his house but it seemed like he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Finally they saw his form hop into his black camero and drive away. Stiles pulled his jeep up to where Derek's car had been parked and was about to get out when Scott grabbed his arm.

"What?" Stiles said looking at him.

"What if Dahlia's still inside?"

"Why would she be in Derek Hale's house?" Stiles asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know, maybe because she's always with him."

"Alright look. Do you see her bike anywhere?"

Scott looked all around the property without seeing a trace of Dahlia bike anywhere. "No, but-"

"But nothing. Look she's not here so let's do this before he comes back."

Dahlia had slowly crept upstairs and was know staring out one of the broken windows of Derek's old room. She decided that it would be best to not let her presence be known to the two boys and settled for just quietly watching them.

She watched them jump out of Stiles' jeep and start walking over to where she and Derek had buried Laura.

"Wait something different." Scott said.

"Different how."

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with."

Dalia stood looking out the window for about the next hour watching them as they dug up Laura's grave. Then Scott spoke again.

"This is talking way too long."

"Just keep going." Stiles said not stopping in his digging.

"What if he comes back?" Scott whispered harshly. Dahlia rolled her eyes clearly knowing that Scott was afraid of her brother.

"Then we get the hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is?"

"You run one way if run the other. Whoever he catches first too bad." Stiles shrugged.

"I hate that plan. And what if Dahlia shows up?"

"Then we tie her little ass up and throw her in the trunk." Dahlia rolled her eyes again. Of course Stiles would come up with something as stupid as that.

"I hate that plan too."

Stiles shrugged once until and continued digging until he hit something. "Alright stop, stop ,stop." They removed the rest of the dirt with their hands and came upon a brown bag which Stiles had began to untie.

"Hurry." Scott said clearly concerned that either Derek or Dahlia might show up.

"Yeah I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?"

Scott got impatient. "I'll do it." Then they both began untying the bag and when they opened it.

"Ahhhhhh" The both screamed jumping out of the hole when the saw the body of a wolf laying there and Dahlia had to bite back her giggle at Stiles' girlish scream. "It's a wolf."

"Yeah I can see that." Stiles said panting. "I thought you said you smelt blood. As in human blood."

"I told you something was different."

"This doesn't make sense." Stile said looking down into the hole.

"We gotta' get out of here."

"Yeah. Help me cover this up." Both boys began pushing the dirt back over her sisters body until Stiles caught sight of something.

"What's wrong?" Scott said just wanting to leave.

"You see that flower?"

"What about it?"

"I think it's wolfs bane." Stiles aid not taking his eyes off of it.

"What's that?" Scot said not knowing why it was important.

Stiles looked at him slightly offended. "Haven't you even seen The Wolfman?" Scott shook his head. "Lon Chaney Jr., Claude Rains. The original classic werewolf movie."

"No, what?" Scott said.

Stiles shook his head at him and sighed. "You are so unprepared for this." He got up and walked to where the flower was and pulled it out of the ground only to find that it was attached to a rope.

Dahlia watched Stiles walk around the circle a couple times pulling up the rope, then she looked back down to see the eyes of her sister staring back up at her.

"Stiles." Scott said now standing and staring into the hole.

Stile walked around and stood next to him. "Whoa." He said as he saw the girl.

Dahlia had went home shortly after the boys left. She had showered and changed into a pair of black striped shorts, a grey shirt and a pair of converse. She was now back at her house walking through the door.

"You're going to get arrested."

"What do you mean?" Derek said walking down the stairs.

"I mean, you are going to get arrested." Derek looked at her waiting for her to elaborate. "Look, Scott and Stiles came here last night. Apparently Scott smelled something when he was here earlier and that something was Laura, they dug her up last night and called the police this morning."

"And you didn't stop them."

"What was I suppose to do Derek?"

He sighed. "So what do I do? Run?"

"You know Derek I need to brush up on my criminal law but I'm pretty sure 'fleeing town' would make you seem guilty."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Go with them quietly." Derek looked at her confused. "Look. The alpha killed Laura right?" Derek nodded. "The alpha's an animal stupid, and as far as their concerned you're no animal. They can't pin something on you that's physically impossible."

"How long do you think they'll keep me?"

"Hours maybe? Depends on how long it takes them to figure that out."

They both heard the cars pulling up a few miles away. "And you? What're they gonna' do with you?"

"Probably take me into questioning seeing as I am here."

Derek nodded as Sheriff Stilinski burst through the door with two other cops coming in behind him with guns drawn. "Hands behind your head." Derek did as told and the Sheriff caught sight of the girl and became confused as to why his son's friend was here. "Back away from her." The Sheriff said worried about the girls safety. Derek slowly took a few steps back. The Sheriff nodded to two other cops and the both went to Derek handcuffing him and dragging him out of the house.

The Sheriff walked up to Dahlia. "Do you have an explanation?"

"Can you just trust me when I tell you that there is one, but I really can't tell you what it is."

"Then you know that you're gonna' have to come downtown to answer some questions."

"I know."

He nodded. "Come on."

He placed his hand on her back leading her out of the house. She caught sight of Scott and she shook her head when he gave her a questioning look. The Sheriff placed her in the passenger seat of the car that Derek was in.

They sat in silence for about a minute before the driver's door opened and Stiles threw himself into the seat. He placed his hand on the metal gate separating him from the larger werewolf.

"Okay. Just so you know I'm not afraid of you. Of either of you." Both Hales slowly rose their heads to stare at him with a harsh glare, Stiles glanced at Dahlia and with a gulp turned back to Derek. "Okay maybe I am, it doesn't matter. I just wanna' know something. The girl you killed, well he killed, she was a werewolf right but she was a different kind. I mean she could turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her."

Derek spoke. "Why are you so worried about us when it's your friend that's the problem. When he shifts on the field what do you think they're gonna' do huh? Just keep cheering him on? We can't stop him from playing but you can." Derek got closer to Stiles' face and Stiles leaned back. "And trust me you want to." Stiles was then yanked out of the car and Derek sat back glancing at his sister. "You know you're going to have to tell them the truth. Who you are."

Dahlia shook her head looking down at her lap. "I know."

* * *

**So listen guys I have been trying very hard to update but for some reason this site just isn't letting me. So I am going to try and update as frequently as possible but because I can't I have posted it on another site (http:) / (www.) quotev (.com)(/story/3529345) /The-Other-Hale/ (removes spaces and brackets) **


	4. Second Chance at First Line-Part 2

Dahlia was laying on the ground under the bed in the cell that she and Derek were in and Derek was laying on the top in it. It was about a half hour since they had been brought in. And nothing was said to either of them and no one had tried to approach the holding cell that they were in.

Finally one of the Sheriff Stilinski came and opened the door, Derek stood up and helped her from under the bed. "Dahlia, your time for questioning."

She walked out and followed one of the deputies the Sheriff's office but he stayed and glared at Derek through the bars. "I don't know what you did to that girl, but she is like a daughter to me. And if I find out that you touched one hair on her head, I'm going to have you put away for life. You understand me?" Derek simply smirked laying back down and throwing an arm across his eyes.

When he entered his office Dahlia was sat in the chair in front of his desk and his deputy was standing behind her leaning against the wall.

"Sheriff does he have to be in here?" She said glancing back at him.

"Yes. It's mandatory that two officers be present during interrogation. That's Deputy Todd."

"Is that what this is?"

"Yes, you're just not allowed to look at him." He said sitting down.

"I looked at him am I in trouble."

"Dahlia this is serious."

"I'm being serious." Deputy Todd scoffed.

"Dahlia, why were you in his house?"

Dahlia paused for a moment. "I heard that he was back in town and I wanted to see him." Deputy Todd scoffed again

"Why?"

"Because I heard what happened to his family." Deputy Todd scoffed again.

"Dahlia-"

But she interrupted him. "Sheriff, if Deputy Todd keeps making those noises I'm gonna' have to start looking at him."

"Todd, give us a minute." Deputy Todd left and Sheriff stood up and walked around his desk leaning on it in front of him. "Dahlia, listen I know you're a good girl and I don't know whether you're lying to protect this guy or yourself but, I had to do a mandatory search on you and like I suspected your records came up clean"

"Then why am I still here?"

"Your records came up clean because Dahlia Ahle doesn't exist. The only Dahlia living in Beacon Hills, is Dahlia Hale."

"What do you me-"

"Why did you lie about who you were?"

"Do you know what it's like to walk into a building and realize that everyone was just talking about you," She paused. "well indirectly." Sheriff looked at her. "When I came back three years ago. Everyone was still talking about the Hale fire, how there were no survivors. It would have been hard enough just being the new girl, I didn't need to give them a reason to judge me. It's not like anyone remembered me anyways. So I did what I had to do, I changed my name. It was cleared but the principal, I had no problems."

"So that was why you were at his house."

"Yeah I wanted to see my brother. I didn't know that was a crime."

"It's not." She nodded. "Did you know that he had the body buried on his property?"

"No."

"Alright, you're free to go. I need to get to the game anyway."

"Thank you. Mr. Stilinski, can you maybe drop me home. I need to change before going to the game."

"Of course. Would you like a ride to the game as well." He said as he walked her out of the room to collect her belongings.

"Yes please."

They walked out to his police cruiser and got in, about five minutes later they arrived at Dahlia complex.

"I'll be back for you in about fifteen."

"Okay." She got out of her car and walked into her apartment.

She took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans a long sleeve grey shirt a coat and boots. She threw a beanie on top of her head because it was cold out tonight. Dahlia took the elevator down, the same time Sheriff Stilinski was pulling up. She got in the car and they left for Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

When they arrived the Beacon Hills team had started warming up. Sheriff Stilinski spotted his son on the benches and went over to talk to him with Dahlia trailing behind.

"Hey kid." Stiles turned and saw his father but didn't see Dahlia behind him. "So you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Action? Maybe." Stiles said hinting at something else. Sheriff nodded and walked back to his seat but Dahlia stayed.

She grabbed the collar of his jersey and pulled him back, leaning close to his ear. "I hope for your sake that there isn't any action on that field tonight or," She rubbed his short hair. "I'm gonna' have to kill both of you. Clear?"

Stiles gulped. "Crystal."

"Good." Dahlia stood up straight and took her seat next to Sheriff Stilinski.

"What did you tell him?"

"Just some words of encouragement." She answered with a smirk.

Everyone stood up and cheered as Jackson made the first shot but he had to knock down Scott in order to do it. Suddenly she saw Scott focusing on something over her shoulder. She turned to see Lydia and Allison holding up a sign the said 'We Luv U Jackson'.

"Ohh." She turned back to the field with a smirk. "That's harsh."

Later in the game the opposing team was up by two points and Scott was hunched over breathing heavily. It only got worse when he saw that Lydia and Allison were holding another sign that said 'Jackson is #1'.

"Oh, Please don't make me hurt you Scott." She spoke lowly when she saw the sign.

Scott made one shot then another and ripping through the goalies net. Dahlia cheered along with everyone else but never took her eyes off Scott. It was down to the last twenty seconds and Scott was stuck between members of the opposing team. She could her Stiles telling him not to do anything but Scott paid him not attention, that I until he heard another voice.

"You can do it Scott." She glanced back at Allison to see it was her that said it. She titled her head in confusion when she felt Scott's anger drain slowly and he made the winning shot. Everyone rushed the field and she lost sight of him until she saw Allison running towards the locker rooms. She followed behind them hiding behind a wall.

* * *

Back on the field Stiles was sitting on the bench while his father talked worriedly on the phone to someone.

"Dad what's wrong?" He asked him. His father held up a finger and talked for a bit more before hanging up the phone. "What happened?"

"Derek Hale was just released from jail."

Stiles shot up from his seat. "What?"

"Yeah they didn't have enough evidence to incriminate him and they found animal hair on the body. You better tell Dahlia her brother was released." He started to turn away but Stiles grabbed his arm.

"Wait. What? Her brother."

"Yeah she didn't tell you?"

"No tell me what?"

Sheriff Stinliski sighed and told his son the shortened version of what Dahlia told him as when as the name of the dead girl, and then turned away to speak with some other people. Stiles went to speak to Scott but saw that he wasn't next to him, he looked around and couldn't find him anywhere, neither could her see Allison. But that wasn't the part that scared him it was the fact that Dahlia was nowhere to be seen.

He took off sprinting towards the locker room and burst in without seeing Dahlia lurking in the shadows. He stopped short though seeing Scott and Allison kissing in the shower.

They both pulled away with smiles on the faces. "I gotta' get back to my dad." Allison said still smiling. They kissed one more time before she started leaving. "Hi Stiles." She said once she saw him.

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

Scott walked out of the shower with the biggest smile. "I kissed her."

"I saw." Dahlia started slowly walking inside.

"She kissed me."

"Saw that too." She slowly approached where the two boys were. "Pretty good huh?"

Scott stuttered for a moment. "I don't know how but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah. We'll talk later then." He patted Scott's chest and turned to leave only to be stopped by Scott.

"What?"

Stiles sighed. "The uh medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found . . . ."

"And?"

"Well I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human, Derek human not animal. Derek let out of jail." Scott eyes widened.

"Are you kidding?"

"No. And get this. My dad did a search on Dahlia, seeing as she was with Derek today. Yea there is no Dahlia Ahle in Beacon Hill, the only Dahlia here is Dahlia Hale."

"What? But that can't be tr-" Scott shouted.

"It is true." Dahlia said coming out of the shadows startling both boys. "Tell him the last part Stiles."

"The biggest kick in the ass?" She nodded and Stiles turned back to Scott. "My dad ID'd the dead girl. Both halves. Her named was Laura Hale."

"Hale?"

Dahlia nodded. "Our sister."

* * *

**More of a filler chapter to make up for lost time.**


	5. Pack Mentality- Part 1

It's been a month since Scott was bitten and it's safe to say that things have been weird between Dahlia and Scott. Dahlia and Derek had been hot on the trail of the Alpha but every time they think they're getting close they get thrown off the trail.

The full moon was last night and Dahlia needed to talk to Scott about if he did anything last night.

She walked into the school behind Scott and Stiles listening to them talked about what Scott might have done to Allison last night. She continued quietly following them and listening in on their conversation until Scott said something about controlling his shift.

"No not a class but maybe a teacher. Maybe two."

"Who Derek?" He slapped Scott in the back of his head. "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail? And Dahlia is-" Stiles didn't get to finish his sentence because Dahlia decided to make her presence known.

"Dahlia's what Stiles?" She walked up and started walking in between them. "C'mon Stiles who's a better teacher for Scott than his best friend. Now tell me how'd this dream feel."

"Just chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus it all felt so real." Scott said as the three of them walked towards the double doors leading outside, and Dahlia began to smell blood.

"How real?" Stiles asked him

"Like it actually happened." Both boys pushed open the doors to the exit and they as stopped seeing a bloody school bus.

"I think it did." Dahlia told him.

Then Scott ran off in search of Allison. He pulled out his phone and began rapidly testing her.

"I'm sure she's fine." Stiles told him after Scott had not received an answer from Allison.

"She's not answering my texts guys."

"It's probably just a coincidence." Dahlia said trying to reassure him.

"A seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles added on.

"Just help me find her okay?" Scott told them both.

Dahlia stayed close by Scott while Stiles trailed behind them. Scott suddenly turned a corner and leaned his head against a locker. Dahlia smelt Allison's scent and was about to tell Scott when he suddenly yelled and punched a locker leaving a huge dent

Dahlia quickly looked around making sure no one saw before grabbing the back of Scott's neck and throwing him around the corner where she knew Allison was coming.

She waited a while and after the principal announced that classes would resume today and Allison left. She went around the corner and stood next to Scott.

"Can you breath now?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes. Thank you." He said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Now let's go to class."

They turned to go to class but stopped, seeing Jackson starring at his damaged locker. Courtesy of Scott. Jackson then turned and saw them both standing there.

"What the hell are you looking at asswipe?" He spoke directly to Scott. Scott only looked to Dahlia and with grins they headed off to their next class.

* * *

The day dragged on and it was now time for Mr. Harris' class and as the bell rang, she had just gotten to her locker to get her books. She really didn't too much care about being late to his class she just really didn't want to hear his mouth.

She shoved her books into her bag, slammed her locker shut and turned to head to class only for her body to collide with that of someone else's sending them both to the ground.

The boy scrambled to pick up his dropped items apologizing repeatedly. Dahlia slowly grabbed her bag and the few items that fell out.

"Hey. It's okay."

"I know it's just- I'm sorry."

Dahlia nodded. "Are you okay?" Dahlia slowly stood up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The boys stood up as well and he was at least a head and a half taller than her.

"Are you sure?" She slowly handed him his book but looked down at the name. "Isaac?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay."

"I have to get to class. I'm sorry again."

"It's no problem." Issac then turned and walked back the way he was coming from. "Issac weren't you headed. . . ." She trailed off pointing over her shoulder.

"Oh, um." Issac looked in the direction he was going and the direction he was suppose to be going and blushed. "That way."

"Yeah." He walked pass her and barely brushed her shoulder.

"Thanks." Dahlia smiled and headed towards her class when he called out to her. "Hey, wait I don't know your name."

"Dahlia, Dahlia Hale." She said over her shoulder.

"It's good to meet you."

"It's good to meet you too."

Dahlia walked into Mr. Harris' classroom just as he was beginning his lesson. "Ms. Hale, so nice of you to join us." Dalia only nodded and took her seat across the aisle from Scott. She had always tried to be on her best behavior for Harris' class because he was the only teacher who refused to call her by Ahle.

Halfway into the class she had heard Scott and Stiles talking.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said looking back and forth between the two of them.

"I highly doubt that. It could have been animal blood." Dahlia said.

"Yeah. Maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles said.

"And did what?"

"Ate it?" Stiles said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Raw?" Scott said sounding horrified.

"No you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know you're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski." They all turned to see Mr. Harris standing at the front of the room with his hands on his hips. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might wanna' pull the headphones out every once in a while." He said in his condescending tone. "I think that you, Mr. McCall _and _Ms. Hale, would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles and Dahlia said at the same time.

He then pointed Scott and Stiles to completely different seat away from her and each other "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

"Hey I think they found something." The girl sitting next to Scott exclaimed before everyone rushed to the window. Everyone watched the paramedics wheel out a man on a stretcher towards the ambulance. The entire class jumped and a few girls screamed as the man suddenly sprang up. Everyone stepped back from the window and Dahlia grabbed the hand of the person next to her focusing intently on the man who seemed to be staring directly at her. When the put the man into her ambulance only then did she realize that she was gripping Jackson's hand and he was gripping back just as tightly. They both let go and took a step away. She turned to hear the end of Scott and Stiles' conversation.

"Stiles, I did that."

* * *

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles spoke to Scott as they sat down at the table Dahlia was at. Stiles next to her and Scott across from him.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

"And what makes you so sure that me and Derek even have all the answers?" Dahlia said leaning forward.

"Because your wolves. And from the looks of it you guys have been for a while. Plus during the full moon you guys were in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some poor innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Stiles said trying to calm him down.

"I don't not know it." Scott sighed. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No you're not cancelling okay? You can't just cancel your entire life."

"He's right. Plus I think me and Derek might know what's going on with you. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia said as she took a seat next to Scott.

"Uh, just homework." Scott said and Stiles and Dahlia both agreed.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asked and both Dahlia and Scott shrugged. Soon Danny had joined them sitting on the other side of Stiles and Allison sat across from Dahlia giving her a small smile which she returned, then some random boy sat down at the head of the table next to Lydia, which Jackson didn't like very much.

"Get up." He said to the boy.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny said with a small smirk. Jackson sat down and the boys at down next to Dahlia. "So I hear they're saying it's some kinda' animal attack. Probably a cougar?"

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain Lion." Lydia interjected. "Isn't it?" She said trying to act dumb when she noticed every ones stares.

"Who cares? The guy was probably some homeless tweeker who was gonna' die soon anyway."

"Actually I just found out who it is." Stiles said looking down at his phone. "Check it out." He held the phone out in the middle of the table while a video played saying who the man was.

"I know this guy."

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please? Like what are we doing tomorrow night." Lydia asked Allison.

Dahlia watched the conversation turn from bad to worse and Scott's date with Allison turn into hanging out with Jackson and Lydia. She almost burst out laughing when Scott said he was a great bowler when in fact he couldn't bowl for anything.

"Well this has been sufficiently awkward but I'm gonna head out now." Dahlia said standing up.

"Wait." Scott said. "What about that _thing _we were talking about."

"We'll talk about that _thing _some more later." She said giving Scott and Stiles a knowing look before turning and leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

She was packing up her books at the end of the day when she turned and saw a familiar face at the locker a few doors down from hers. "Hey Isaac."

"Hey." He said shyly.

She turned back to her locker when realization suddenly dawned on her. "Isaac. Isaac Lahey right?" He nodded slightly unsure. "Now I know where I remember you from, you always wore that grey zip-up hoodie in freshmen year right?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you remember that."

"Yeah I have this, thing for faces. But I haven't ever seen you around school."

"Yeah, I'm more of a stick to myself kind of person."

"Yeah. Totally, I understand." She then heard Scott and Stiles coming down the hallway. "But those are my friends so I should get going."

He nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be looking for you though."

"Okay." Dahlia walked away from him and started walking in between Scott and Stiles.

"You don't hang out with hot girls alright. It's like death."

"Excuse me?" Dahlia said slightly offended.

"Not you Dahlia. I mean you're hot, like totally an completely hot but, you're like my sister." He turned to Scott. "And once you start hanging out you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much."

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out?"

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Dahlia was completely lost within the conversation.

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now," Scott looked at his phone, "I'm going to be late for work." He began walking away.

"Wait Scott, you didn't- am I attractive to gay guys?! You didn't answer my question." He turned to Dahlia. "Dahlia, am I attractive to gay guys?"

"Oh Stiles I really can't answer that. I'll see you later."

* * *

Later that day Dahlia had just walked into her house from her apartment after finishing her homework. She walked inside.

"Did you know about the attack?"

"Yes."

She walked up the stairs following his voice. "Was it the Alpha?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She walked into his room to see him stretched out across the bed.

"To make sure Scott was ready."

She was about to respond when she heard a car pulling up outside. "We've got company." They both walked towards one of the broken window and looked out to see an officer from the sheriff's department getting out of his car.

"It looks pretty deserted dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?" The man spoke into his walkie talkie.

_"Yes 16 it's county property. Orders to make sure it's vacant." _ Someone replied from the other end.

"I don't think anyone's home." The man said looking fearfully at the house.

_"For the love of God 16. Go in there and see if anyone's inside."_

The dog in the car started barking and Dahlia knew that it was Derek's doing and kept her eyes trained on the man to make sure he didn't suspect anything. The dogs barking suddenly grew frantic and he began sticking his head out of the window. The man glanced back and forth between the house and the dog a few times before finally getting in his car and driving away.

They both smirked until they heard a pair of footsteps approach the house. They looked and saw Scott. "I know you can hear me. I need your help." Scott said sounding defeated.

Derek and Dahlia walked downstairs and outside. They stood on the porch facing Scott. "I know I was apart of you getting arrested. And that we basically announce you guys being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister" Scott spoke glancing back and forth between the two of them. "But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might've actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?"

"Did either of you see what I did last night?"

"No." They replied together.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna' hurt someone?"

"Yes." Dahlia replied to him.

"Could I kill someone?"

Derek was quick to answer him. "Yes."

"Am I gonna' kill someone?"

"Probably." Dahlia said with no emotion.

Scott looked down and leaned against a pillar. They followed him and stood close to him. "Look we can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna' come for free." Derek told him.

"What'd you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna' give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside. See it, feel it. Let your sense, sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just go back?"

"Do you wanna' know what happened?" Dahlia spoke and Scott turned to face her.

"I just wanna' know if I hurt him."

"No you don't." Dahlia said looking into his eyes. "You wanna' know if you'll hurt her."

* * *

**Finally got this chapter up, and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Hey would anybody be interested in a 'Wrong Turn' fanfiction. Let me know.**


End file.
